facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of the New League of Nations
Here follows a full constitution as it currently stands of the NLN. Relating to Membership Qualifications for Admission: 1. The power to vote in a member is vested in the Legislature 2. The prospective member must be: a) One that does not have a history of aggression; particularly towards NLN members. b) One that is not under the control of, or heavily influenced by another non NLN nation or enemy of the NLN. c) One that insofar as the faction is aware, is not known to have defied other faction laws, insofar as these laws were fair according to NLN principles. d) One that is not linked to factions or alliances that are considered enemies of the NLN. 3. Legislators must check that the prospective member meets the criteria in Clause 2 before voting for or against the prospective member. 4. If a prospective member is rejected, a legislator must give that member the reasons for their rejection. The prospective member then has a right of reply and appeal. Ejection Procedure: 1.) A nation must be submitted to be nominated for ejection. 2.) The Legislature should investigate the nation, to see if it broke one of the NLN admission criteria as stated below: Grounds for Dismissal: I.) A Nation may be nominated for ejection for one or more of the following reasons: a.) By means set forth in Requirements for Executive Candidacy b.) Found to be working with an enemy group. c.) Found to be a threat to the NLN and its members. d.) Blatant disregard for structure and power separation set forth by the NLN Legislature. II.) Legislators are not limited to the above list, however, sufficient grounds must be stated both on the Accused Nation's wall and in any message form to the Executive prior to or within one hour of submitting that nation to be nominated for ejection. 3.) The Legislature will vote to officially nominate the nation for ejection. 4.) The Supreme Court will hear a case against the nation. a) The Legislature will appoint a member to plead its case for ejection to the Court. b) The accused nation will have 72 hrs. to defend themself in front of the Supreme Court, but the court reserves the right to reduce or extend the time if the situation warrants. 5.) The Supreme Court will need a simple 2/3 majority vote to either find the nation guilty of the charges thus leading to ejection or find the nation not guilty leading to safety from ejection on those charges. 6.) If a nation is found guilty, the Legislature will eject the nation. If a nation is found Not Guilty, the Legislature will not eject the nation. Return Policy: 1.) A nation may reapply to join the NLN once upon ejection, but must first: a) Plead their appeal to the NLN Supreme Court b) Be cleared of prior violations in the NLN that prevent re-addmission by the Supreme Court in an average trial 2.) If the nation is cleared of the prior violations in a 2/3 Majority vote the nation can start the addmission process once again. Relating to the Legislature Requirements for Legislature Candidacy: 1.) Must have been a member for a minimum of one month. 2.) Must have been an active participant for a minimum of one month. 3.) Must not have any ties to enemy groups such that loyalties are questioned; "enemy groups" shall be defined later. 4.) Must not be under investigation for any crimes detrimental to the NLN. 5.) Legislator candidates must attain a sponsor Legislator to present their candidacy before the Legislature. 6.) Unless removed for disorderly conduct, an Executive which has just stepped down is free to rejoin the Legislature without a time restraint or a vote. --'EP14/1--'''7.) Upon appointment to the legislature, the nation is required to swear an oath to uphold the principles of the NLN. i) This will be retroactive, meaning existing legislators are required to swear the oath too. ii) The oath shall be as follows: I, name, of name, do swear chosen deity/other meaningful object to uphold the principles of the New League of Nations, to respect its laws and institutions, to represent it in the best light possible to the international community, and to assist the Executive in whatever way required to lead the faction. iii) The oath may be furthered altered by the swearer to better reflect their own situation. a) If a further modification is made, the legislature must approve the oath, to ensure that it is still valid. Powers and Jurisdiction of the Legislature: 1.) The Legislature has the power to vote on candidates who meet the Requirements of Legislature Candidacy. ---- From which the Executive will be motioned to officially appoint the individual. 2.) The Legislature is permitted to serve as many terms as is desired. ---- If a Legislator steps down, a replacement does not necessarily need to be immediately found. ---- If a Legislator which has stepped down wishes to return he must be voted on once again. 3.) The Legislators are to be held just as accountable as all other members of the NLN. ---- It is the duty of all Legislators to keep watch over others and warn them of their unfair actions. ---- If a Legislator does not heed the warnings of other Legislators, the Legislators may vote to eject the Legislator-in-question from the Faction. 4.) Legislators hold the duty of making sure all policies of the NLN are followed and repercussions followed through with. 5.) Legislators have the sole right of Amending NLN policies. ---- Accomplished with a 2/3 vote. 6.) Legislators have the exclusive right to hold positions as Department Heads. ---- Subordinate positions shall be at the liberty of the Department Head; so long as the candidates pass a vote by the rest of the Legislature. EP14/12 - Proposing and Voting on Legislation: 1) Any member of the legislature, including executive, may put forward a proposal. 2) Proposals shall be given a unique identification as outlined below: i) If proposed by the executive, the ID will be "Executive Proposal number/number of this term". ii) If proposed by a legislator, the ID will be "Legislator Proposal number/number of this term". iii) What the proposal relates to shall follow after the unique identification. iv) Only intial proposals require the unique identification. Alterations to the proposal following debate keep the same identification. 3) Once satisfied, and after a minimum of 48 hours, the Executive may call a vote on it.(LP16/7) i) In the case where a motion has been proposed by a Legislator, the Legislator who proposed may also open voting in addition to the Executive, providing 48 hours have elapsed since initial proposal. 4) Once opened, voting lasts 72 hours, and the proposal is passed into legislation if a simple majority of legislators who turn out to vote is obtained in this time. i) Voting may be closed early if a simple majority of the total number of legislators is obtained prior to the elapsing of the 72 hours.(LP16/7) ii) The Executive has the power to close voting and void all votes so far cast until such time as debate is resolved and voting can be reopened. Relating to the Executive Requirements for Executive Candidacy: 1.) Must have been a Legislator for one month. 2.) Must have been an active Legislator for a minimum of one month. 3.) Must not have any ties to enemy groups where loyalty is questioned; "enemy groups" shall be defined later. 4.) Must have a coherent platform posted to the Executive Candidate Platform thread within 24 hours of announcing candidacy. 5.) Must not be under investigation for any crimes detrimental to the NLN. 6.) Campaigning for the Executive position is not to take place prior to two weeks before polls close. --'''EP14/1--'''7) Upon election as Executive, the nation is required to swear an oath to uphold the principles of the NLN. i) This will be retroactive, meaning the current executive is required to swear the oath too. ii) The oath shall be as follows: I name, of name, do hereby swear chosen deity/other meaningful object to uphold the principles of the New League of Nations, to respect its laws and institutions, to act as the main representative of the NLN to the international community, and to lead the New League of Nations to the best of my ability. iii) The oath may be furthered altered by the swearer to better reflect their own situation. a) If a further modification is made, the legislature must approve the oath, to ensure that it is still valid. '''Repercussions:' 1.) A warning will be issued to said nation notifying them of their failure to adhere. Following this warning the nation is given 72 hours to either rectify the issues or drop out of the Executive Race. If neither of the aforementioned conditions are met the nation is to be ejected. 2.) The 72 hour time span to rectify issues may be shortened in any case where 72 hours or less are left until Executive polls close. ---- Can be shortened by the Executive immediately. Powers and Jurisdiction of the Executive: 1.) The Executive has the power to appoint Legislators who meet the Requirements of Legislature Candidacy. ---- The Legislature shall vote on the candidate first, from which the Executive will be motioned to officially appoint the individual. 2.) The Executive term shall be four weeks. 3.) The Executive is not permitted to serve consecutive terms. 4.) The Executive is to be held just a accountable as all other members of the NLN. ---- The Legislature may warn the Executive of his unfair actions. ---- If the Executive does not heed the warnings of the Legislature, the Legislature may vote to eject the Executive from the Faction. 5.) At the end of each term, the Executive is required to post in the Executive Archives with a short report as to the accomplishments of said term. Category:Constitutions